staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11 Września 2000
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.30 Telezakupy 7.50 Sądne dni (6) - serial komed. 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.25 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Mimi (5/6) - serial dla dzieci 9.15 Tut-Turynka - program dla dzieci 9.30 Miganki - program dla dzieci 9.40 Dam sobie radę - program dla dzieci 10.00 Tajemnicza kobieta (54/120) - telenowela 10.50 Sekrety zdrowia: Zdrowo czyli jak? (2) - magazyn medyczny 11.15 Gotowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 11.35 Klub samotnych serc - magazyn 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informac. 12.20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12.30 Rolnictwo na świecie - reportaż 12.45 Namiętność i raj (2) - serial obycz. 13.15 Pamiętnik rodzinny - Pierwszy krzyk (1) - telenowela dok. 13.40 Ładna historia 13.45 Opowieści z Collegium Maius (2): Z togą i bez togi - reportaż 14.10 Ładna historia 14.15 Historia na taśmie filmowej: Dekolonizacja w Afryce Zachodniej (1957-62) - serial dok. 14.35 Ładna historia 14.45 English and Arts: Konie (1) - program edukacyjny 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Rynek - magazyn gospodarczy 15.35 Kloszardzi z Polski - reportaż 16.05 Rewizja nadzwyczajna: Generał Sikorski - dlaczego musiał zginąć - prog. historyczny 16.30 Moda na sukces (1205) - telenowela 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (367) - telenowela 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.05 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny 18.30 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 19.00 Wieczorynka: Pippi - serial anim. 19.25 Zaproszenie do Teatru TV 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Miej oczy szeroko otwarte: Kanzi - film dok., Japonia 21.05 Teatr Telewizji - Wokół nas: Mizerykordia - sztuka, Polska 22.20 Relacja z Festiwalu Filmowego w Wenecji 22.35 Monitor Wiadomości 23.00 Sportowy flesz 23.10 Bitwa pod Austerlitz - film historyczny, Francja 1.55 Sekrety zdrowia: Zdrowo czyli jak? (2) - mag. medyczny 2.15 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.00 Telezakupy 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody - magazyn 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Złotopolscy (232): Prawda - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Radosław Piwowarski, wyk. Ewa Ziętek, Henryk Machalica, Agnieszka Sitek, Paweł Wawrzecki (25 min) (powt.) 09.00 Gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc (Picket Fences) (23) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1992-96, reż. Michael Pressman, wyk. Tom Skerritt, Kathy Baker, Lauren Holly, Costas Mandylor (44 min) 09.55 Mistrzowie w świecie przyrody: Orki - serial dokumentalny, USA 10.20 McGregorowie (36/65) - serial przygodowy, Australia 1993, wyk. Andrew Clarke, Joshua Lucas, Brett Climo, Guy Pearce (47 min) 11.05 Kochane, ukochane życie - film dokumentalny Doroty Latour 11.45 Tablice pamięci: Strzelać w oczy człowieka 11.50 Familiada - teleturniej (powt.) 12.10 Kabaret z telewizją w tle (1) - program artystyczny (powt.) 13.15 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski (Der Bergdoktor) (19) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy/Włochy/Austria 1994, reż. Thomas Jacob, wyk. Gerhart Lippert, Fabian Harloff, Anita Zagaria, Enzi Fuchs (48 min) 14.05 Teatr dla Dzieci: Bambuko - sztuka Macieja Wojtyszko, Polska 1997, reż. Agnieszka Glińska, wyk. Kaja Paschalska, Henryk Machalica, Maciej Wierzbicki, Rafał Rutkowski (36 min) 14.40 Nagroda Literacka Nike 2000 - nominacje 14.45 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna: Staszewo - Staszów, Kozierowski - Koziorowski - program prof. Jana Miodka i Władysława T. Stecewicza 15.00 Złotopolscy (233): Badania - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Radosław Piwowarski, wyk. Ewa Ziętek, Henryk Machalica, Agnieszka Sitek, Paweł Wawrzecki (25 min) (powt.) 15.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Złotopolscy (234,235): Ciężka choroba, Geny - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Radosław Piwowarski /Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Ewa Ziętek, Henryk Machalica, Agnieszka Sitek, Paweł Wawrzecki (50 min) (powt.) 17.05 Małe ojczyzny: Niemiec, Warmiak, katolik - film dokumentalny Piotra Koryckiego 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Va banque - teleturniej 19.25 Studio sport: Gala żużlowa - Leszno 2000 20.00 Spotkanie z balladą: Horror w Kopydłowie - Kochane pieniądze (2) - program rozrywkowy 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Radio Powstańcze Błyskawica (42): 11 września 1944 21.35 Dwójkomania 21.45 Musisz żyć - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1999, reż. Konrad Szołajski, wyk. Piotr Fronczewski, Marzena Trybała, Wojciech Klata, Sława Kwaśniewska (95 min) 23.20 Bluesmeni - Ballada o Janku Kyksie Skrzeku - film dokumentalny Adama Sikory 00.15 Kino bez granic: Nadja - horror, USA 1995, reż. Michael Almereyda, wyk. Suzy Amis, Galaxy Craze, Martin Donovan, Peter Fonda (89 min) 01.40 Festiwal Wratislavia Cantans - koncert Oratoryjny W imię Bacha 02.30 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 7.00 Wielka księga natury - serial anim. 7.25 Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial anim. 7.35 Niebezpieczna zatoka: Przegrane sprawy - serial 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.30 To jest temat - reportaż 9.00 Kassandra (131, 132) - serial 10.00 Telezakupy 10.30 Nash Bridges (2) "Podpalacz" - serial 11.15 Podwodny świat - serial dokum. 11.30 Fałszywy kadr: Kierunek Berlin - felieton 12.00 Historia kołem się toczy: "Syrena - drewniane dziecko odwilży" 12.30 Kolorowy świat - "Małe musicale" 13.00 Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy 13.30 Małe ojczyzny 14.00 Panorama powiatów - program public. 14.30 Eastenders (121) - serial 15.00 Magiczny sklep zoologiczny - dla dzieci 15.30 Etos - magazyn katolicki (powt.) 15.55 Studio Trójki 16.10 Panorama 16.15 Motorsport - magazyn (powt.) 16.35 Reportaż 17.15 Studio Trójki 17.30 Gdański Dywanik - program public. 18.00 Panorama - główne wydanie 18.20 Punkt - temat dnia 18.30 Reportaż 18.50 Halo Trójka 19.00 Panorama powiatów - (powt.) 19.30 Wielka księga natury - serial anim. (powt.) 20.00 Małe ojczyzny (powt.) 20.30 Kassandra (131, 132) - serial (powt.) 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 Tygodnik gospodarczy 22.00 Eastenders (121) - serial (powt.) 22.30 To jest temat - reportaż (powt.) 23.00 Kamerton - magazyn muzyki klasycznej 23.25 Reportaż 23.40 Rodno zemia - magazyn kaszubski (powt.) 24.00 Zakończenie programu TVP Katowice 7.00 Wielka księga natury — serial animowany 7.25 Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele — serial animowany 7.35 Niebezpieczna Zatoka (111/123) — serial przygodowy 8.00 Program na bis 8.30 To jest temat — reportaż 9.00 Kassandra — telenowela 10.00 Telezakupy 10.30 Nash Bridges (2): Podpalacz — serial kryminalny 11.15 Podwodny świat — serial dokumentalny 11.30 Fałszywy kadr: Kierunek Berlin — felieton 12.00 Historia kołem się toczy: Syrena — drewniane dziecko odwilży — magazyn 12.30 Kolorowy świat — program dla dzieci 13.00 Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy — magazyn 13.30 Małe ojczyzny 14.00 Panorama powiatów — program publicystyczny 14.30 Eastenders — telenowela 15.00 Magiczny sklep zoologiczny — program dla dzieci 15.30 Koszałek Opałek — program dla dzieci 16.00 Twój problem, czyli pytanie do specjalisty — program poradnikowy 16.15 Zbliżenia 16.30 Flesz — Aktualności 16.35 Sławni i bogaci — serial dokumentalny 17.00 Mówmy szczerze — program dla młodzieży 17.30 Z krukiem w herbie — magazyn redakcji częstochowskiej 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.00 Aktualności — program informacyjny 18.20 Telemikser 19.00 Panorama powiatów — program publicystyczny 19.30 Wielka księga natury — serial animowany 20.00 Małe ojczyzny 20.30 Kassandra — telenowela 21.30 Aktualności — program informacyjny 21.45 Porozmawiajmy — program publicystyczny 22.00 Eastenders — telenowela 22.30 To jest temat — reportaż 23.00 Upiór — film obyczajowy, Polska 1967 23.30 Clintonowie — władza, pieniądze i seks — serial dokumentalny 0.25 Zakończenie programu WOT 07.00 (WP) Wielka księga natury (15/52) - serial animowany, W. Bryt. (24 min) (dubbing) 07.25 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka (111/123) - serial przygodowy, Kanada 1989, reż. Allan Eastman (24 min) 08.00 Z archiwum Kuriera (powt.) 08.10 20 lat później 08.25 Prognoza pogody 08.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Kassandra (131,132/300) - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 Nash Bridges (2): Podpalacz - serial kryminalny, USA 1998, wyk. Don Johnson, Cheech Marin, Annette O'Toole (43 min) 11.15 (WP) Podwodny świat (9/24) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1998 11.30 (WP) Fałszywy kadr: Kierunek Berlin - felieton 12.00 (WP) Historia kołem się toczy: Syrena - drewniane dziecko odwilży - magazyn 12.30 (WP) Kolorowy świat - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy - magazyn 13.30 (WP) Małe ojczyzny 14.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 (WP) Eastenders (121/130) - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Magiczny sklep zoologiczny - program dla dzieci 15.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.35 07 zgłoś się - serial kryminalny, Polska 1984, reż. Krzysztof Szmagier, wyk. Bronisław Cieślak, Zdzisław Kozień, Edmund Fetting, Zdzisław Tobiasz (80 min) 16.50 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki na wakacjach - magazyn poradnikowy 17.00 Powstanie Warszawskie (42/63): Dzień czterdziesty drugi - cykl dokumentalny 17.10 Medaliści olimpiad: Janusz Siodło - program sportowy 17.25 Komunikaty i ogłoszenia 17.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 17.45 Sekrety Warszawy i Mazowsza (powt.) 17.50 Wiadomości sportowe 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Bankier domowy - program ekonomiczny 18.40 Wybory 19.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Wielka księga natury (15/52) - serial animowany, W. Bryt. (24 min) (dubbing) 20.00 (WP) Małe ojczyzny 20.30 (WP) Kassandra (131,132/300) - telenowela 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.35 Wiadomości sportowe 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Eastenders (121/130) - telenowela 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 23.00 (WP) Upiór - film obyczajowy, Polska 1967, reż. Stanisław Lenartowicz, wyk. Jadwiga Chojnacka, Aleksandra Zawieruszanka, Jan Machulski, Ryszard Ronczewski (28 min) 23.30 (WP) Clintonowie - władza, pieniądze i seks (2/3): Wielkie marzenie - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 00.20 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (Saber Rider And The Star Sheriffs) (31) - serial animowany, USA 1987 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.25 Pokemon (3) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 1998-99 (dubbing) 07.50 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 08.00 Skrzydła (3) - serial komediowy, USA (25 min) 08.30 Wysoka fala (High Tide) (27) - serial, Australia/USA/Niemcy 1994, reż. John Wise, wyk. Rick Springfield, Yannick Bisson, George Segal (55 min) 09.30 Zbuntowany Anioł (Wild Angel) (75) - telenowela, Argentyna 1999, reż. Hernan Abrahamsohn, wyk. Natalia Oreiro, Facundo Arana, Fernanda Mistral, Veronica Vieyra (50 min) (powt.) 10.30 Fiorella (Pobre Diabla) (25) - serial obyczajowy, Peru 2000, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Salvador Del Solar, Arnaldo Andre, Maria Cristina Lozada (50 min) (powt.) 11.30 Bill Cosby i straszne dzieciaki (Kids Say the Darndest Things) (45) - serial komediowy, USA 1997-98, wyk. Bill Cosby (25 min) 12.00 Dharma i Greg (Dharma & Greg 1) (5) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Jenna Elfman, Thomas Gibson, Mimi Kennedy, Alan Rachins (25 min) 12.30 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 13.30 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Okił Khamidov, wyk. Andrzej Grabowski, Marzena Sztuka, Bartek Żukowski, Basia Mularczyk (27 min) (powt.) 14.00 Klub Stasia i Nel 14.30 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 14.45 Wystarczy chcieć 15.00 Pokemon (4) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 1998-99 (dubbing) 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Z głową w chmurach (Walking the Clouds) (92) - serial obyczajowy, Brazylia 2000, reż. Denis Carvalho/Jose Luiz Villamarin, wyk. Marco Nanni, Debora Bloch, Marcos Palmeira, Claudio Marzo (45 min) 16.45 Wysoka fala (High Tide) (28) - serial, Australia/USA/Niemcy 1994, reż. John Wise, wyk. Rick Springfield, Yannick Bisson, George Segal (55 min) 17.45 Fiorella (Pobre Diabla) (26) - serial obyczajowy, Peru 2000, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Salvador Del Solar, Arnaldo Andre, Maria Cristina Lozada (50 min) 18.35 Kurier TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Zbuntowany Anioł (Wild Angel) (76) - telenowela, Argentyna 1999, reż. Hernan Abrahamsohn, wyk. Natalia Oreiro, Facundo Arana, Fernanda Mistral, Veronica Vieyra (50 min) 20.00 Życiowa szansa (20) - teleturniej 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.00 Krokodyl Dundee (Crocodile Dundee) - komedia, Australia 1986, reż. Peter Faiman, wyk. Paul Hogan, Linda Kozlowski, Mark Blum, David Gulpilil (93 min) 22.50 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.05 Prognoza pogody 23.10 Polityczne graffiti 23.25 Graczykowie (28) - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Ryszard Zatorski, wyk. Joanna Kurowska, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Brodzik, Paweł Wawrzecki (25 min) (powt.) 23.55 Bumerang - program publicystyczny 00.25 Kurier TV 00.45 (KS) Operacja Fortitude 1 (Fall from Grace 1) (2-ost.) - dramat wojenny, USA 1994, reż. Waris Hussein, wyk. Tara Fitzgerald, James Fox, Michael York, Patsy Kensit (96 min) 02.30 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.10 Porywy serca - serial 7.00 Telesklep 7.15 Delfy - serial anim. 7.35 Łebski Harry - serial anim. 8:00 Inspektor Gadget - serial anim. 8.30 Kleszcz (7) - serial anim. 9.00 Kłamstwo i miłość - serial 9.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 10.45 Telesklep 11.30 Esmeralda (68) - serial 12.20 Wybacz mi - talk show 13.25 Ładny dom - serial dok. 13.50 Delfy (28) - serial anim. 14.15 Łebski Harry - serial anim. 14.40 Inspektor Gadget - serial anim. 15.05 Kleszcz (7) - serial anim. 15.35 Alf (11) - serial komed. 16.10 TVN Fakty 16.35 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.35 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji 18.05 Porywy serca - serial 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.35 Valeria (2) - serial 20.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 21.20 Trafiony, zatopiony - program rozryw. 22.30 Supergliny - magazyn policyjny 23.00 TVN Fakty 23.05 Kropka nad i - program public. 23.35 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze - magazyn 0.05 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji 0.35 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 1.00 Automaniak - magazyn motoryz. 1.35 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 2.05 Granie na zawołanie TV 4 06.00 Magazyn muzyczny 07.00 Rozwód po amerykańsku (Divorce Court) (29) - serial, USA (30 min) (powt.) 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Garfield (Garfield & Friends) (7) - serial animowany, USA 1988-1992 (30 min) (dubbing) 09.00 Zwierzęta z zielonego lasu - serial animowany (30 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 09.30 Kosmokoty (Spacecats) (10) - serial animowany, USA 1991 (30 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 10.00 Crime Story (41) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Danny Bilson, wyk. James McCaffrey, Dorain Harewood, Joe Nipote, Lee Chamberlin (50 min) (powt.) 11.00 Głowa rodziny (Family Guy) (11) - serial animowany, USA (30 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 11.30 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 12.00 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (231,232) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 13.00 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.25 Program muzyczny 14.15 Rozwód po amerykańsku (Divorce Court) (30) - serial, USA (30 min) 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.45 Garfield (Garfield & Friends) (8) - serial animowany, USA 1988-1992 (30 min) (dubbing) 16.15 Zwierzęta z zielonego lasu - serial animowany (30 min) (dubbing) 16.45 Kosmokoty (Spacecats) (11) - serial animowany, USA 1991 (30 min) (dubbing) 17.15 Szczypta smaku (Style & Substance) (11) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, reż. Iris Dugow/Brian K. Roberts, wyk. Jean Smart, Nancy McKeon, Heath Hyche, Linda Kash (25 min) 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Crime Story (42) - serial kryminalny, USA 1986, wyk. Dennis Farina, Anthony Denison, Stephen Lang (50 min) 18.55 Żar tropików (Tropical Heat) (7) - serial przygodowy, USA 1991, wyk. Rob Stewart, Carolyn Dunn, Pedro Armendariz, John David Bland (55 min) 19.55 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 20.05 V.I.P. - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. J. F. Lawton, wyk. Pamela Anderson, Molly Culver, Shaun Baker, Natalie Raitano (45 min) 20.50 Dziennik 21.05 Pusta plaża (Empty Beach) - dramat sensacyjny, Australia 1985, reż. Chris Thomson, wyk. Bryan Brown, Anna Maria Monticelli, Ray Barret, John Wood (87 min) (powt.) 22.55 Czułość i kłamstwa (69) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Mirosław Krawczyk, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (25 min) 23.20 Space Rangers (2,3) - serial SF, USA, reż. Mikael Densham/David Burton Morris/Ben Bolt, wyk. Jeff Kaake, Linda Hunt, Gottfried John (55 min) 00.20 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 00.30 Program muzyczny 01.30 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 6.15 Riverdale - serial 7.00 Katalina i Sebastian (20) - telenowela 7.45 Odjazdowe kreskówki 8.55 Nie z tego świata - serial 9.20 Beczka śmiechu - program rozryw. 9.45 Słoneczny patrol - serial 10.40 W obcym mieście - serial 11.05 Nowy dom - film obycz., USA 12.40 Teleshopping 13.10 Gra w przeboje - teleturniej 13.40 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 14.25 Maria Emilia (21) - telenowela 15.15 Odjazdowe kreskówki 16.25 Nie z tego świata - serial 16.50 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 17.40 Słoneczny patrol - serial 18.30 Gra w przeboje - teleturniej 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 W obcym mieście - serial 20.00 Strefa śmierci - film sensac., W. Bryt. 21.45 Cudza krew (3) - film sensac., Kanada 22.35 Śmiechoteka - program rozryw. 23.10 Uwiedziona - film erot. 0.45 Seksplozja - magazyn 1.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 1.25 Strefa śmierci - film sensac., W. Bryt. 3.00 Uwiedziona - film erot. 4.30 Teleshopping Polsat 2 08.00 Reporterskim okiem (20) - serial dokumentalny 08.55 Biznes TV 09.00 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 09.10 Kalejdoskop - magazyn reporterów 09.40 Super Express TV 09.55 Biznes TV 10.00 INFORmator giełdowy 10.25 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 10.55 Biznes TV 11.00 20 lat minęło - Polskie Kroniki Filmowe 11.30 Kuchnia smakosza - program kulinarny 12.00 Jacek Kaczmarski - film dokumentalny 12.55 Biznes TV 13.00 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 13.55 Biznes TV 14.00 Thomas Jefferson (2) - film dokumentalny 14.55 Biznes TV 15.00 Informator - przegląd tygodnia 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Biznes TV 16.00 Focus - poznaj świat (9) - serial dokumentalny 16.25 Świat odkryć (17) - serial dokumentalny 16.55 Biznes TV 17.00 Real TV (12) - serial dokumentalny 17.30 Informacje 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 18.40 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 18.55 Real TV (13) - serial dokumentalny 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.25 Informacje krajowe 19.35 Program sportowy 19.40 Super Express TV 19.55 Sekrety gwiazd (24) - serial dokumentalny 20.50 Informacje 20.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 21.00 Biznes TV 21.10 Raz, dwa, trzy - magazyn sportowy 21.40 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 21.50 Informacje 21.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 22.00 Biznes TV 22.10 INFORmator giełdowy 22.35 Super Express TV 22.50 INFORmator prawny 23.20 Biznes TV 23.30 Wieczorny blok informacyjno-publicystyczny 00.00 Biznes TV 00.10 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.45 Madonny polskie: Matka Boża Chełmska - reportaż 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program public. 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Giełda 8.45 Cyberszkoła - magazyn 9.30 Fraglesy (1/25) - serial anim. 9.55 Artystyczne tandemy: Noce i dnie (2) - dramat społecz., Polska 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Dwójka z Trójką czyli telewizyjno-radiowy wieczór kabaretowy (1) 13.05 Radio Romans - telenowela 13.30 Piknik Dwójki w Świdnicy (1) - program artyst. 14.20 Mój Kraków: Kazimierz 14.40 Chrząszcz brzmi w trzcinie... - prog. poradnikowy 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Szpital Dzieciątka Jezus (1): Miłość - telenowela dok. 15.35 Rozmowa dnia 15.55 Jubileuszowy walc - reportaż 16.25 Małe ojczyzny: Ile góra ma lat - film dok. 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Baśniowa kraina braci Grimm, Simsala - serial anim. 17.45 Sportowy tydzień 18.35 Radio Romans - telenowela 19.00 Teledyski na życzenie 19.15 Dobranocka: Dziwny świat kota Filemona (1) 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Grzech Antoniego Grudy - film obycz., Polska 21.15 Tubądzin - z koniem w tle - reportaż 21.35 Muzyczny gwiazdozbiór: Maanam 22.00 Urodziny w Maison-Laffitte - reportaż 22.30 Panorama 23.00 Fizjologia małżeństwa: Rozmyślanie XXI 23.15 Ze sztuką na ty: Mrożek. Życie, dzieło, wielkość - reportaż 23.55 Przed Wielkim Konkursem 0.30 Monitor Wiadomości 1.00 Teledyski na życzenie 1.15 Dziwny świat kota Filemona (1) 1.30 Wiadomości 2.00 Radio Romans - telenowela 2.30 Grzech Antoniego Grudy - film obycz., Polska 3.45 Fizjologia małżeństwa: Rozmyślanie XXI 4.00 Muzyczny gwiazdozbiór: Maanam 4.30 Urodziny w Maison-Laffitte - reportaż 5.00 Panorama (powt.) 5.30 Małe ojczyzny: Ile góra ma lat - film dok. 6.00 Zakończenie programu Canal + 7.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy anim. 7.40 Szczepan i Irenka: Lot balonem - serial anim. 7.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewiz. 7.50 Aktualności filmowe 8.00 (K) Kotopies - serial anim. 8.25 (K) Przyjaciele 6 - serial 8.50 (K) 13 posterunek 2 - serial 9.20 (K) Pierwszy milion - serial 10.05 (K) Kochajmy syrenki - komedia obycz., Polska 11.30 (K) Deser: Śniadanie - film krótkometr. 11.50 (K) Pies na boisku - film przygod., USA 13.25 (K) Trup w akademiku - komedia, USA 15.00 (K) Po pierwsze miłość - komedia obycz., USA 16.30 (K) Lęk wysokości - komedia, USA 18.05 (K) Aktualności filmowe 18.35 (K) Gruby pies Mendoza - serial anim. 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy anim. 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy anim. 19.40 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewiz. 19.45 Minisport + - magazyn 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 20.00 (K) Zagadka Trójkąta Bermudzkiego - film SF, USA 21.25 (K) Shadoki i Wielki Nic - serial anim. 21.30 (K) Żołnierze z Rio - film dok. 22.25 (K) Mój własny wróg - film SF, USA 0.10 (K) W pogoni za wolnością - film obycz., USA 1.55 (K) Kochanek ostatniej cesarzowej - film kostiumowy, Chiny 3.35 (K) W środku lata - dramat obycz., Polska 5.00 (K) Piłka nożna: liga angielska Wizja Jeden 7.00 Beavis i Butthead - serial anim. 7.30 Brutalna rzeczywistość - program dok. 8.00 Zdrówko - serial 8.30 Inny świat - serial 9.15 Ricki Lake - talk show 10.00 Życie szpitala - serial dok. 10.30 Nie umiem, nie będę gotować 11.00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 11.45 Metamorfoza (20) 12.15 Bite Size - program rozryw. 12.30 El1en (7) - serial 13.00 Cosby (7) - serial 13.30 Potyczki Jerry'ego Spring era 14.00 Ricki Lake - talk show 14.45 eXsektor: W naszym kręgu - serial 15.15 eXsektor: Byle do dzwonka - serial 15.45 eX sektor: Malibu (6) - serial 16.15 eXsektor: St Tropez - serial 17.00 Zwycięska drużyna - serial 17.30 Ricki Lake - talk show 18.15 Bite Size - program rozryw. 18.30 Wojny robotów - program rozryw. 19.00 Star Trek (52) - serial 20.00 Mistrzowie iluzji (6) 20.30 Dilbert (6) - serial anim. 21.00 Nigdy w to nie uwierzycie! (2) - program dok. 22.00 Strefa komedii: Magazyn sportowy - serial 22.30 Strefa komedii: Wieczny kawaler - serial 23.00 Europa bez spodni (6) 23.30 Niecenzurowane potyczki Jerry'ego Springera 0.15 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial 0.45 Beavis i Butthead - serial anim. 1.15 Zapasy na śmierć i życie - serial anim. 1.45 Zwycięska drużyna - serial 2.15 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial 2.45 Zakład golibrod - dramat obycz., W. Bryt. 4.25 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 5.25 Top Shop 7.35 Sally - serial anim. 8.10 Top Shop 12.00 Namiętności - telenowela 12.50 Top Shop 18.00 Przysmaki życia - talk show 19.00 Namiętności - telenowela 19.45 Top Shop 21.20 Moje dzieci, moje życie - telenowela 22.25 Top Shop 0.10 Hot Shop 0.40 Playboy - magazyn erot. Dla Ciebie 07.00 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 07.30 Tylko dla dam - magazyn 08.00 Miłosne wyzwanie - telenowela 09.00 Sekrety gwiazd - serial dokumentalny 10.00 Iluzje miłości - telenowela 11.00 Mossad - telenowela 12.00 Jej teatr - film dokumentalny 12.30 Ciężko samemu - film dokumentalny 13.00 Miłosne wyzwanie - telenowela 14.05 Iluzje miłości - telenowela 15.00 Sekrety gwiazd - serial dokumentalny 16.00 Mossad - telenowela 17.00 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 17.30 Tylko dla dam - magazyn 18.00 Miłosne wyzwanie - telenowela 19.00 Sekrety gwiazd - serial dokumentalny 20.00 Iluzje miłości - telenowela 21.00 Mossad - telenowela 22.00 Jej teatr - film dokumentalny 22.30 Ciężko samemu - film dokumentalny 23.00 Miłosne wyzwanie - telenowela 00.00 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 00.30 Tylko dla dam - magazyn 01.00 Iluzje miłości - telenowela 02.00 Zakończenie programu TV 4 Vigor 06.00 Magazyn muzyczny 07.00 Rozwód po amerykańsku (Divorce Court) (29) - serial, USA (30 min) (powt.) 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Garfield (Garfield & Friends) (7) - serial animowany, USA 1988-1992 (30 min) (dubbing) 09.00 Zwierzęta z zielonego lasu - serial animowany (30 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 09.30 Kosmokoty (Spacecats) (10) - serial animowany, USA 1991 (30 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 10.00 Crime Story (41) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Danny Bilson, wyk. James McCaffrey, Dorain Harewood, Joe Nipote, Lee Chamberlin (50 min) (powt.) 11.00 Głowa rodziny (Family Guy) (11) - serial animowany, USA (30 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 11.30 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 12.00 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (231,232) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 13.00 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.25 Program muzyczny 14.15 Rozwód po amerykańsku (Divorce Court) (30) - serial, USA (30 min) 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.45 Program lokalny 16.15 Zwierzęta z zielonego lasu - serial animowany (30 min) (dubbing) 16.45 Kosmokoty (Spacecats) (11) - serial animowany, USA 1991 (30 min) (dubbing) 17.15 Szczypta smaku (Style & Substance) (11) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, reż. Iris Dugow/Brian K. Roberts, wyk. Jean Smart, Nancy McKeon, Heath Hyche, Linda Kash (25 min) 17.45 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 18.00 Crime Story (42) - serial kryminalny, USA 1986, wyk. Dennis Farina, Anthony Denison, Stephen Lang (50 min) 18.55 Żar tropików (Tropical Heat) (7) - serial przygodowy, USA 1991, wyk. Rob Stewart, Carolyn Dunn, Pedro Armendariz, John David Bland (55 min) 19.55 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 20.05 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 20.50 Dziennik 21.05 Pusta plaża (Empty Beach) - dramat sensacyjny, Australia 1985, reż. Chris Thomson, wyk. Bryan Brown, Anna Maria Monticelli, Ray Barret, John Wood (87 min) (powt.) 22.55 Czułość i kłamstwa (69) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Mirosław Krawczyk, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (25 min) 23.20 Space Rangers (2,3) - serial SF, USA, reż. Mikael Densham/David Burton Morris/Ben Bolt, wyk. Jeff Kaake, Linda Hunt, Gottfried John (55 min) 00.20 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 00.30 Program muzyczny 01.30 Zakończenie programu M6 05.55 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 07.00 Morning Live - magazyn poranny 09.00 Butik M6 09.35 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 10.00 M6 Express - wiadomości 10.05 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 11.00 M6 Express - wiadomości 11.05 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 11.55 M6 Express - wiadomości 12.00 Family Matters - serial komediowy, USA 1989-98 12.35 Domek na prerii - serial obyczajowy, USA 13.35 Nauczyciel z przedmieścia: Nowe wyzwanie (To Sir With Love 2) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Peter Bogdanovich, wyk. Sidney Poitier, Christian Payton, Dana Eskelson, Fernando Lopez (89 min) 15.20 Code Quantum - serial sensacyjny, USA 16.10 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 17.25 Highlander: The Raven - serial SF, USA 1998 18.25 Party of Five - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 19.20 Dharma i Greg - serial komediowy, USA 1997 19.50 i-minute - magazyn komputerowy 19.54 6 minut/prognoza pogody 20.05 Krok za krokiem - serial komediowy, USA 1991 20.40 Cinesix - magazyn 20.50 Dyrektor szkoły (The Principal) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1987, reż. Christopher Cain, wyk. James Belushi, Louis Gosset Jr, Rae Dawn Chong, Michael Wright (105 min) 22.50 Misery - thriller, USA 1990, reż. Rob Reiner, wyk. James Caan, Kathy Bates, Lauren Bacall, Richard Farnsworth (103 min) 00.45 Jazz 6 - program muzyczny 01.45 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 03.50 Frequenstar: Bernard Lavilliers - magazyn 04.40 Samba Bresil Musical - koncert 05.35 Live Stage: Telephone - serial dokumentalny TV 3 Lublin 07.00 (WP) Wielka księga natury - serial animowany, W. Bryt. (24 min) (dubbing) 07.25 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka (111/123) - serial przygodowy, Kanada 1989, reż. Allan Eastman (24 min) 08.00 Miejsce na ziemi 08.15 Poranne granie 08.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Nash Bridges (2): Podpalacz - serial kryminalny, USA 1998, wyk. Don Johnson, Cheech Marin, Annette O'Toole (43 min) 11.15 (WP) Podwodny świat - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Fałszywy kadr: Kierunek Berlin - felieton 12.00 (WP) Historia kołem się toczy: Syrena - drewniane dziecko odwilży - magazyn 12.30 (WP) Kolorowy świat - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy - magazyn 13.30 (WP) Małe ojczyzny 14.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Magiczny sklep zoologiczny - program dla dzieci 15.30 Zaklęty dwór (3/7) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 16.30 Dzień ostatni, dzień pierwszy (5/7) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 17.00 Muzea Austrii - serial dokumentalny 18.00 Panorama lubelska 18.20 Znak orła (4/14) - serial Historyczny, Polska 19.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Wielka księga natury - serial animowany, W. Bryt. (24 min) (dubbing) 20.00 (WP) Małe ojczyzny 20.30 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 21.30 Panorama lubelska 21.45 Wakacyjne wędrówki 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 23.00 (WP) Upiór - film obyczajowy, Polska 1967, reż. Stanisław Lenartowicz, wyk. Jadwiga Chojnacka, Aleksandra Zawieruszanka, Jan Machulski, Ryszard Ronczewski (28 min) 23.30 (WP) Clintonowie - władza, pieniądze i seks - serial dokumentalny 00.25 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 07.00 (P) Archiwum krokodyli 08.00 (P) Zwierzęta braci Kratt: W poszukiwaniu tygrysa tasmańskiego 08.30 (P) Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Najlepsi obrońcy 09.00 (P) Nowe przygody Czarnego Księcia 10.00 (P) Kroniki zoo 11.00 (P) Życie wśród wielkich kotów 12.00 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Mój pies już nie tańczy, ani nie śpiewa 12.30 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Kevin zginął 13.00 (P) Archiwum krokodyli 13.30 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Nowy Meksyk 14.00 (P) Z praktyki Harry'ego 15.00 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 15.30 (P) Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Jak? 16.00 (P) Dobry pies: Rozszczekany pies 16.30 (P) Dobry pies: Dominujący pies 17.00 (P) Animal Planet prezentuje 17.30 (P) Archiwum krokodyli 18.00 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 18.30 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Las deszczowy w Belize 19.00 (P) Akwanauci 19.30 (P) Archiwum krokodyli 20.00 (P) Zwierzęta od A do Z: Król zimorodków 20.30 (P) Zwierzęta od A do Z: Małe olbrzymy 21.00 (P) Centrum dla dzikich zwierząt 22.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Siły natury 23.00 (P) Dzikość serca: Gepardy 23.30 (P) Sanktuaria przyrody: Corbett - w poszukiwaniu tygrysa 00.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 01.00 Zakończenie programu Marco Polo 04.30 Sekrety Indii: Morze 05.00 Wędrówki: Syria 06.00 Bazylikata (1) - reportaż 06.30 Wędrówki: Wielka Brytania (1) 07.30 Malta - reportaż 08.00 Wielka Brytania: Szkocja 08.30 Pielgrzymki - Via Francigena (6) 09.00 Ameryka: Podróż na Zachód - Dolina Śmierci 09.30 Zwiedzamy świat razem z wami - magazyn 10.00 Włoskie pejzaże: Neapol 10.30 Adventures - Południowa Francja 11.00 Daleki Wschód - Chiny (1) 12.00 Moja Afryka: Madagaskar 12.30 Wędrówki: Wielka Brytania (2) 13.30 Sekrety Indii: Most na rzece Khwae 14.00 Pejzaże: Oman (2) 14.30 Przewodnik wakacyjny: Jezioro Garda (3) 15.00 Na szlaku - Południe Włoch 15.30 Ludzie i miejsca: Maroko (2) 16.00 Przewodnik Marcopolo: Sycylia: śladami historii 16.30 Zwiedzamy świat razem z wami - magazyn 17.00 Wielka przygoda: Hiszpania (2) 18.00 Pejzaże: Ventimiglia 18.30 Atlas - Polinezja Francuska 19.30 Klub Marcopolo - Tygodnik Informacji Turystycznej 20.00 Za morzem: Caracas (3) 20.30 Pielgrzymki - Via Francigena (7) 21.00 Ameryka: Podróż na Zachód - Chiricahua 21.30 Cuda Natury - Tor Dartmoore 22.30 Ludzie i miejsca: Zanzibar (2) 23.00 Wielka Brytania: Yorkshire 23.30 Ferrara - reportaż 00.00 Na szlaku - Chefchaven - Fez 00.30 Za morzem: Caracas (2) 01.00 Destination - Egipt: dar Nilu (1) 01.30 Sekrety Indii: Morze 02.00 Wędrówki: Syria 03.00 Bazylikata (1) - reportaż 03.30 Wędrówki: Wielka Brytania (1) Ale kino! 08.00 Magazyn filmowy: Pocahontas 08.25 Czarny rumak (The Black Stallion) - film przygodowy, USA 1979, reż. Carroll Ballard, wyk. Kelly Reno, Mickey Rooney, Teri Garr, Clarence Muse (112 min) 10.20 Dokument: Magia kina (16): Zagłada miasta - film dokumentalny 10.45 Do góry nogami - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1982, reż. Stanisław Jędryka, wyk. Tomek Domański, Tomek Elsner, Bożena Dykiel, Leszek Piskorz (93 min) 12.20 Magazyn filmowy: Reżyserzy filmów akcji 12.45 Twoja na zawsze Lulu (Forever Lulu) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1987, reż. Amos Kollek, wyk. Hanna Schygulla, Deborah Harry, Alec Baldwin, Paul Gleason (86 min) 14.15 Przedpołudniowy seans (Matinee) - komedia, USA 1993, reż. Joe Dante, wyk. John Goodman, Cathy Moriarty, Simon Fenton, Richard Miller (94 min) 15.55 Dokument: Magia kina (17): Huragany - film dokumentalny 16.20 Posłaniec (The Go-Between) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1971, reż. Joseph Losey, wyk. Julie Christie, Alan Bates, Michael Redgrave, Dominic Guard (111 min) 18.15 Anna - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1987, reż. Yurek Bogayevicz, wyk. Sally Kirkland, Paulina Porizkova, Robert Fields, Stefan Schnabel (96 min) 20.05 Magazyn filmowy: W sieci 20.30 KLASYCZNE ALE!: Na wylot - dramat kryminalny, Polska 1972, reż. Grzegorz Królikiewicz, wyk. Franciszek Trzeciak, Anna Nieborowska, Lucyna Winnicka, Jerzy Stuhr (71 min) 21.45 Miasto dziewczyn (Girls Town) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Jim McKay, wyk. Lili Taylor, Idina Harris, Anna Grace, Aunjanue Ellis (86 min) 23.15 Dokument: Magia kina (14): Sekrety animacji - film dokumentalny 23.40 Łza księcia ciemności - horror, Polska 1992, reż. Marek Piestrak, wyk. Hanna Dunowska, Tomasz Stockinger, Juri Jarvet, Aarne Ukskula (93 min) 01.15 Windą na szafot (L'ascenseur pour l'echafaud) - thriller, Francja 1958, reż. Louis Malle, wyk. Jeanne Moreau, Maurice Ronet, Georges Poujouly, Jean Wall (87 min) 02.45 Dokument: Magia kina (13): Egzotyczne stworzenia - film dokumentalny 03.10 Bez trwogi i skazy (Sans peur et sans reproche) - komedia, Francja 1988, reż. Gerard Jugnot, wyk. Gerard Jugnot, Remi Martin, Victoria Abril, Martin Lamotte (92 min) Canal + Żółty 10.35 Gruby pies Mendoza - serial animowany 11.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 11.40 Szczepan i Irenka: Lot balonem - serial animowany 11.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 11.50 Aktualności filmowe 12.00 Wędrowiec (Traveller) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Jack Green, wyk. Bill Paxton, Mark Wahlberg, Julianna Marqulies, Luke Askew (96 min) 13.40 Nocny pociąg (Night Train) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1998, reż. John Lynch, wyk. John Lynch, Brenda Blethyn, Pauline Flanagan, Peter Caffrey (90 min) 15.15 Bestia - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1978, reż. Jerzy Domaradzki, wyk. Wojciech Alaborski, Krystyna Janda, Anna Chodakowska, Izabella Teleżyńska (94 min) 16.50 Książę (The Duke) - film przygodowy, Kanada 1999, reż. Philip Sank, wyk. Winnie Cooper, James Doohan, Oliver Muirhead, Cournee Draper (85 min) 18.20 Słodki zakład (Little Miss Marker) - film obyczajowy, USA 1980, reż. Walter Bremstein, wyk. Walter Matthau, Julie Andrews, Tony Curtis, Bob Newhart (98 min) 20.00 Pierwszy milion - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1999 20.45 Free Jazz - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Sugarland Express - film sensacyjny, USA 1974, reż. Steven Spielberg, wyk. Goldie Hawn, Ben Johnson, Michael Sachs, William Atherton (105 min) 22.50 Zagadka Trójkąta Bermudzkiego (Lost in the Bermuda Triangle) - film SF, USA 1999, reż. Norberto Barba, wyk. Graham Bweckel, Charlotte D'Amboise, Ron Canada, Tom Verica (85 min) 00.20 Sexcetera Show - magazyn 01.20 Złe sny - horror, USA 1988 (81 min) Muzzic 05.05 24 godziny zwariowanego dnia 06.05 Giacomo Carissimi: Beatur Vir & Jonas 06.45 Muzyczne wzruszenia 09.00 Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart: Czarodziejski flet 11.50 Pieśni gregoriańskie: Jubilate Deo 12.50 A force de partir, je suis reste chez moi - Maurice Bejart 13.20 In the Making-Malraux or the Metamorphosis of the Gods - choreografia Maurice Bejart 14.05 Dyonisos - choreografia Maurice Bejart 15.00 Koncert dla Europy w St Petersburgu 16.35 Concerto Spirituale 1997 17.20 Utwory Luciano Berio w wykonaniu C. Berberiana i A. di Bonaventury 17.55 Jazz Box: Alain Caron 19.00 Birdland 4: J. Josephs i B. Marsalis 19.35 Birdland 7: C. Pine 20.10 Festiwal Pieśni - Międzynarodowy Festiwal L. Bernsteina (Jerozolima '96) 21.00 Antonio Salieri: Falstaff 23.30 Natacha Atlas - Montreal '99 00.30 Spotkania z rzemieślnikami sztuki 01.25 Africolor 02.20 Wielcy wykonawcy: Gerard Souzay, baryton 02.55 Christoph Gluck: Don Juan 03.30 Utwory Lebruna i Mozarta w wykonaniu orkiestry pod dyrekcją Fransa Bruggena 04.15 Antonin Dvorak: 8-ma Symfonia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Gdańsk z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Katowice z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WOT z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja Jeden z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Dla Ciebie z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 Vigor z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki M6 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Lublin z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Muzzik z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Marco Polo z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Żółty z 2000 roku